Little Miss Cammie Solomon
by Jommie Obsessed Zammie Lover
Summary: Cammie is Joe's birth-daughter, set in LYKY, but no Josh, and let's pretend that the events from GG3 happened in LYKY. No 'Cam, you're adopted' crap, possibility of BB. Cam and Joe have secrets, and Cammie is hell-bent on keeping them. Joe, on the other hand, wants nothing more than her to tell them. Flames are okay, T for swearing. Disclaimed as of now and forever.
1. Meet Cammie Solomon

**Hey, so... This story had been reported by an reader who shall remain nameless (but the pen-name starts with 'Q' and ends with 'uestion42', if you were wondering), so I am reposting it. Later in life, I will rewrite this, because if I don't post this now, I'll forget, so here y'all go. Let's get to the point here: if you have any suggestions, feel free to PM me about them or review with the suggestion. I accept requests, like if you want more or less of something like, more Zammie or whatnot. I guess I should explain before you read and get confused.**

**This story is kind of a random somewhat AU idea: Cam and Macey were attacked by the COC during the Senator's campaign. Cam is Mr. Solomon's daughter (biologically, so no, it's not an adoption story, sorry) and her mom died during labor (tragic, I know, but I wouldn't know how to write in a mother for her). No one knows that Cam is his daughter except for faculty and family friends (and Cam - duh). They also don't know Cam's secret. Only Cam and Joey know this one. Not sure if there will be Zammie. It's possible that there might be, but just in case, I am already telling you.**

**I think you guys noticed that I've sort of been declared MIA by my readers (A.K.A. you guys).**

**But that is not without reason, so read me out before you hate me.**

**I have been a little busy these days, not to mention that I just came back from a two week long trip. You see, I only have a week until school starts for me, and I'm going to start 9th grade (yes, a twelve-going-to-be-13-year-old is in 9th grade, I skipped a grade, deal with it!) soon, not to mention my birthday is coming up (it's February 8th, in case you were wondering!) and I still have a life to keep up with.**

**I have been busy with packing (before the trip) and unpacking (still am, to be honest), I have to buy school stuff (and the stupid uniform - at least they aren't skirts and blouses *shudders*), and I am also writing some other stories I haven't published. The reasons I haven't published them are quite simple: I have a bad habit of starting writing things I don't know how to finish and I don't know how you guys will react to them. I'll write in a summary for them here, and you guys can review telling me if you want me to publish a specific one or not, okay? I will publish them as soon as I finish them, so that I won't have to discontinue it totally or put it on a hiatus or even put it up for adoption.**

**So give them a chance? Give me a chance? Are you guys willing to wait? Also, I am putting my two stories (Little Miss Cammie Solomon and My Take On Cammie's Ball (And The C&A Classes) In CMH?) on a temporary hiatus so I can rewrite them. I got some advice from an author that I really like, and is very good (yes, XJamesBondX, I am talking about you), and I am deciding to give it a try. No, I won't lose my classic 'lame-humor-attempt-very-bad-story-overused-plot' kind of writing, I'm just trying to write better. I am sorry about keeping you guys waiting for my stories, I just didn't like how they turned out so much, so I am going to rewrite them. **

**Thanks a lot for you guys' patience with me, and I would like to thank Uknowiloveu for always distracting me when I was writing the ball scene for Cammie's ball yada-yada-yada, and then making me see how bad it was and restarting.**

**I will try to update, but no promises... **

**Oh, and by the way, I have a poll for the stories, if you want me to publish them, vote on the poll (the names and summaries are in the poll - which I want to thank Hito me Bore for suggesting and teaching me how to do).**

**_Cammie's POV_**

This is so awesome, today I am going to begin my Sophomore year at Gallagher, and most importantly: I will begin my Covert Operations course. But to every upside there is a downside, obviously. The downside to this one: the teacher is my father. Yes, you read me right, my father Agent Joseph Solomon from the CIA is retiring after 18 years in the field to go teach CoveOps at my school. Why? Because I am tired of worrying if I will ever see him again when he goes on missions, even though I know my dad is a legend and is so awesome and epically good he will never get caught. But it is better to be safe than to be sorry, right? As my oh-so-wise father said, oh so many times: _'Get good or get dead.'_

I bet you are probably wondering about my mother right about now, aren't you? Well, my mom died giving birth to me, because something had happened during the procedure. But I have my godmother (and a family friend that is as good as my aunt too) to help me out. My actual godmother is Agent Abigail Cameron, A.K.A. Aunt Abby – not my real aunt, aunt Thalia (my dad's older sister) – and my as-good-as-aunt is Agent Rachel Morgan, A.K.A. Aunt Rachel (she is Abby's sister).

But before I confuse you with more details, let's introduce you to my life properly. Hi, my name is Cameron Ann Solomon, but call me Cammie or Cam. I am sixteen years old and I go to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Gallagher is a spy school, where I am going to begin my Sophomore year today. I have no sisters – by blood, anyways, because the Gallagher Girls are a sisterhood that runs deeper than blood – or brothers. I am a pavement artist, and my codename is Chameleon. Today is my birthday and the first day of school. It's September 1st, and 16 years ago, a legend was born (me). Did I mention me and one of my best friends were attacked by someone during her dad's campaign? No? Well, it's true and you would do well to remember that, it'll come in handy soon to remember.

"Happy birthday, Cam. Please tell me this is not the year you decide to follow McHenry's advice and become more 'girly'. Really, that would be a sight to see, my little chameleon being all feminine and all. And since I know you, I know that you won't want a ridiculously huge super-something-16 party. But I am not going to stop the girls and Abby and Rachel from doing something for you. Now come down for breakfast so we can head to Gallagher." Oh yeah, I should probably mention now that I am as close to being a guy as I possibly could without actually being one. I cannot stand wearing skirts and dresses and high heels and all that prissy stuff. That is why I am the only Gallagher Girl that wears pants at school. I am also the only Gallagher Girl that is permanently in detention for 'not respecting the school's dress code'. That's a load of bull if you ask me.

Anyways, back to the present and not introducing you to my life. I went downstairs, not caring about going to the kitchen in my PJs and bedhead because I simply don't care. When I walk out, I am tackled in a hug by my dad, who is saying the all-too-familiar-and-cliché "Happy Birthday" speech. Then he hands me a box, telling me to open in. When I do, I love it. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much Dad! I love it, it's so cool! Will you put it on me?" Then I laugh at how girly I sounded saying that. He chuckles and puts the necklace on me, observing how this is the only piece of jewelry I own, and even then it isn't even close to being girly. The necklace is a simple gold chain with a chameleon on it (not a pendant, like, literally, part of the necklace) and the whole thing totalizes to 18 karats. It's really amazing.

After he put it on, he smiles and says I look pretty damn good with it (although when he realizes what he said, he said I look amazing with or without it – I just laugh it off, I know I have never been the pretty one anyways). Since I am hungry, we go downstairs and eat. "So, since it is your birthday and all and I know you love my chocolate chip waffles even if they are a pain to make, I always make some on special occasions. And you can't forget the Queen of England's grape juice or else she gets bitchy all day." He says the last part smiling sarcastically and all, but everything he said is true. He always makes chocolate chip waffles when it's my birthday or Christmas or if I am in a deep funk (or as he calls it, oh so kindly, 'one of my moods'), and like it or not, I always get crabby if I don't have my grape juice with breakfast every morning. I roll my eyes, smile and nag at the whole 'Queen-of-England' thing; it's an old joke of ours.

The waffles are, as always, amazing. After I eat, I head upstairs to take a quick shower and change into the clothes I left out of my suitcases (which is nothing much, really... It's just my favorite jeans, a random shirt that is all crumpled because I simply cannot fold my clothes for some reason and my worn out black All Stars). Of course, I do absolutely nothing to my hair other than just towel dry it (but leaving it wet, because I am just plain lazy and I like the way it looks naturally) and put on no makeup whatsoever for two reasons: I hate makeup with a passion and I don't even own makeup anyways (I know, a 16 year old girl that doesn't have makeup? Oh my God, call the fashion police, this is an emergency! – note the sarcasm puddling on the floor... Oh wait, that is the water from my wet hair).

After I get ready, I get my suitcases and load them in dad's beloved yellow Porsche. Seriously, he loves it like it's the son he never had or something. I wonder if he loves his car more than he loves me. If he does that would be messed up... When I get in the passenger's seat, Dad locks the cabin (a log cabin that is four miles down Highway 10 from the school where me and Macey (yes, Macey _McHenry_, the senator/future VP's daughter) came after we were attacked in Boston – also where I usually spend the holidays with Dad if we aren't going on missions if he lets me tag along and stuff), loads his bags in with mine in the trunk and gets in his car. Now this will be a fun day.

"So, Dad, I have a question for you... Because, I happen to know that you will be my CoveOps teacher, and I was wondering if I have to call you Mr. Solomon of if I can call you Dad. Because if I have to call you Mr. Solomon I think every time I try to call you that I will burst out laughing, it's just plain wrong for me to call you like that." He smiles, even chuckles a bit, then he gets serious. "Wait, how in the name of all that is holy did you find out I am going to be your Covert Operations teacher? And, to answer your question, when we are in the classroom, call me Mr. Solomon, and if you start laughing, I will tickle you until you are out of breath – I'll give you a _real_ reason to laugh. If we aren't in class, you can call me Dad." When he said the 'how in the name of all that is holy did you find out I am going to be your Covert Operations teacher' thing, I cracked up... Seriously... But when he said the tickling thing, my eyes widened in horror. It's because I am the single most ticklish human being to ever walk the face of the Earth, I swear. But I know my dad would never do that _in_ class, he would wait until I was alone with him to torture me slowly and painfully.

"You are losing your touch, Daddy... Really, it isn't even hard to tap your phone anymore, and I know for a fact that the only reason you didn't even bother with trying to get me to train and brush up on my CoveOps like every single vacation from ever since I could walk or something is because you spent these 76 days talking to Aunt Rachel because she needed convincing on the topic and the Director so you could pull out and go to Gallagher. For a CoveOps teacher you are really doing terrible, if a 16 year old spy-in-_training_ can outsmart you. Although the girl in question is me, the legendary Chameleon, who has been learning Joe Solomon's tricks ever since she could understand the concept of being a spy and ever since she could walk." While he laughed at the last statement I said, I smiled and waited for his response. "Cameron Ann Solomon, you are seriously too self conceited for your own good. And really, you _tapped my phone_? Geez, you really laid on the cheese for this one. Tapping my phone? Really? And it actually _worked_?" He told me that between laughs, and told himself under his breath that maybe I'm right about him losing his touch.

As usual, we were half a mile from the school and I walked out of the car and got my bags. We always did that so that people wouldn't be able to associate me with my father (because if any spy that sees the two of us together goes rogue, he could use me against him or vice-versa - so, security). This year it's because he is the new teacher and stuff, so he can't be seen until later. I just shrugged and sprinted the half mile to the school gates, and Bubblegum Guard let me in with a smile and pop of his gum. Then, as part of my routine, I got tackled but no other than Rachel Morgan, Abigail Cameron, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton and Macey McHenry at the same time.

"Uh, guys. Can't... Breathe... Gonna... Die... From... Suffocation... Your... Faults..." Then they laugh and let me breathe. And, _very creepily_, all say "Happy birthday Cammie!" at the same time, with not even a millisecond of difference between them. "Thanks, but please, _never_ do that again. I mean, not only the hug/suffocation/whatever-you-call-it but also saying the exact same thing at the exact same time... It's just creepy, really." Then Bex has my bags and Abby has me slung over her shoulder, with a lot of protest coming from me. Like pounding my fists on her back and kicking her in the gut. Since I won't 'calm down and sit tight' she presses a pressure point on my neck and soon I am out like a light.

* * *

The next thing I know, I am tied up on a chair, being tortured by some people I thought were my friends. Or should I say Rachel and Abby are strapping 3-inch-tall high heels on my (bounded, shackled _AND _tied up) feet, Macey is applying makeup all over my face, Liz is doing incredibly painful things to my hair, and Bex, we can't forget her, she is (as she so kindly put it) 'declawing me' and painting my nails. I assume they don't know I am awake yet, so I decide I am going to mess with them and have a good laugh. So I yell so loud and so long that only someone with the lungs of a singer can pull off (which I do have, thank you very much! – and yes, I do indeed sing and I am quite good **(A/N: hellooo, part of the big secret!)**, it's just that only me and my dad know about). They all jump and flinch and curse while I, super spy and evil genius, laugh my butt off. "Why are you traitors doing this to me? I mean, _really_? Not only do you have to put nail polish on my so called 'claws' _*glare at Bex*_, but you also have to do excruciatingly painful things to my hair _that could totally pass for a new interrogation technique, I SWEAR *glare at Liz*_, and the fun doesn't end there! Of course not! There is also the ever so dangerous prodding and poking and coloring of my skin with makeup that is only legal in _Switzerland_ _*glare at Macey*_ and we can't forget the clothes of course! How _dare_ I forget them? The torturous _miniskirt_ _*glare at my three best friends/sisters/roommates*_ and freakishly high _high heels *glare at Rachel and Abby*_, to guarantee a tripping Cameron Ann! **(A/N: remember that I said everyone at the school minus the teachers, headmistress, Cammie and Abby thinks her name is CAMERON ANN – A.K.A. they don't know about the "Solomon" at the end of her name – but they **_**will**_** find out!)** And to top it all off, _you did this to me on my birthday!_ Geez, I am feeling the love!" The way I was glaring at them could make a civilian drop dead from fear.

But it only made Bex laugh at me. "Cammie, you know that you can't even beat me in a spar, much less all of us together. Macey and Liz, sure – no offense, by the way. But not me or Abby or the headmistress. Especially not all three of us." I glared more, and in the way only an infuriated 16-year-old mini and female Joe Solomon can, said "You want to try and prove you wrong?" She gulped and handed me my jeans and All Stars. Abby and Rachel flinched when my gaze reached the two of them, and they ushered everyone out of the bathroom, following soon after. I locked the door (and added a little reinforcement of my own just in case) and begin un-Barbiefying myself. That's when I notice how I was looking at them: I looked ready to kill someone will my bare hands just to get the anger out. No wonder they were afraid.

I have thought of the perfect way to infuriate my roommates. As for Abby and Rachel, I will have to get back to that later. To annoy Bex, I scratch the nail polish off with my nails themselves (thus 'ruining' them). To make Macey twitch with anger, I wash off my makeup with regular soap (and not a facial wash, 'ruining my pores'). To frustrate Liz, I undo the (_totally painful and insane_) hairdo and shake/ruffle/mess up my hair to my liking (and everyone else's _dis_liking). Okay, now that _that_ is fixed, I toss off these high heels and use them to jam the door (so now the only ways in or out of the bathroom are: unjamming the door (_yeah right_), the window (my route for the moment) and the loose panel in the celling (which is a passageway that leads to the school's original air vents!). Then, before I put on my beloved and worn out and "roughed up" black All Stars, I put on my jeans, disposing of the skirt in a rather _creative_ way (A.K.A. shredding it with the nail clippers Bex left behind and tossing the shreds all over the bathroom (in a way a professional could swear that the skirt was ripped apart in anger) and if you notice my arranging of the pieces, it forms the symbol for revenge). Finally, I climb out of the window, meaning I have to climb down the side of the mansion for five floors (and I have totally done harder, to say the least).

To simply drive them all insane and make my dad and me smile, I decide to refresh on my passageway knowledge, making sure I go through the dirtiest ones, complete with cobwebs, dust, grime, occasionally mud, and in one of them, slug's slime. I leave the one that will land me in the middle of my father's new office for last, so I can surprise him by (literally) crashing in. When I do fall from the air vent, I land like a pro (I _have _been doing this since I was 12 anyways - falling from Gallagher's vents, I mean) and startle my dad. "Hey Daddy..."

"Heya, Cam. Do I even _want_ to know this time? And be honest..." I crack a grin at the 'be honest' part. I am a _spy_, for crying out loud! Spies tell lies, it's a CoveOps rule. But even then, I fake-ponder for about thirty seconds (actually 26.492 seconds) and tell him "Probably not. Anyways, I was wondering if you were able to get my arranged 'alternative uniform' for me already?" We both smiled at the uniform thing. As I said before, I am the only Gallagher Girl that wears pants instead of a skirt as the uniform (and constantly receive detention for that particular reason). My 'alternative uniform' is basically the blouse all the girls wear and the _arranged part_. That is the part I needed my dad to get for me: 5 pairs of khaki social pants and a pair of black combat boots. He hands me a somewhat big box and I thank him before leaving.

* * *

I spend the rest of the afternoon in Roseville, the little town that is two miles away from the school, just down Highway 10. I had somehow managed to hide my uniform in my room without the girls noticing me and left via passageway behind the tapestry. I was walking around, having some ice cream, when I noticed Rachel walking around town, in a disguise (strawberry blonde wig, light blue contacts, fake nose, a faint bit of freckles on her 'nose', blue and orange sundress, golden sandals or whatever they are called), searching for me, The Chameleon.

Me, the girl who once successfully tailed Joe Solomon for five hours in a very crowded shopping mall in New York without being made once at age nine just because I wanted to see what I would get for Christmas (I got a MacBook Pro and white Studio Beats by Dr. Dre, if you were wondering). The Chameleon, as in the youngest official CIA Agent in the history of espionage (I joined about 3 months ago, actually). Good luck with that, Rach. While that never happens, I will be going back to school, invisible like the pavement artist I am.

When I made it back to the mansion, everyone was flipping because they weren't able to find me and they even sent in Rachel to find me. I entered just as I left, unnoticed by all. I knew that my friends liked being early to the 'welcome back' dinner (because they always have a birthday party planned for after dinner so they need to finish soon to have enough time to be sure everything is okay and set), so there was no danger of being seen by them as I went up to my room and put on _my_ uniform. You'd think that being the only female in the school to wear pants and combat boots on a daily basis would make me stand out from the mid-thigh skirts and ballet flats. But when you are me, everything is easier when the topic is spying or anything related to that.

* * *

When I walk in the Grand Hall and sit down, I notice the frantic searching for me. I decide to make my presence known to everyone when I talk to them. "Hey! Find who you were looking for? I can't wait until we start CoveOps. Even if it is just lame WWII stories and slideshows from Buckingham. I might as well _try_ to enjoy it, right? What about you guys? Bex, Liz, Macey? Tina, any new possible facts?" I asked them, with a smirk. But my roommates just stare at me in awe and hug me, saying they are glad that I am here, and glad that the Headmistress found me. I just tell them the truth. "Guys, I'm _me_. How could I _not_ be okay? And the Headmistress didn't find me; she is still in Roseville, looking for me, even though I didn't leave the mansion once today. If you look at the clothes I was wearing before I put on my uniform, you would see the cobwebs, dirt, grime, mud and slime on it to prove it." They were shocked to hear my lie of not hearing the mansion (which they believed) and grossed out when I mentioned the stuff on my clothes, which I smiled at.

Tina seemed about to say something, but just then, the Gallagher Faculty (minus my dad and Rachel) walked in. I also noted that Abby was nowhere to be seen, not even by me, meaning she isn't in the room. All around me, people are asking questions about Rachel and the extra chairs. Wait, chair_s_? As in _two_? Abby was going to be teaching here, then? Then Buckingham stood to the podium just as Rachel walked in, her disguise shed, apologizing for her tardiness. Then she goes up to the podium where Buckingham stood seconds ago and began the Welcome Back Speech. When she is speaking, I see she looks directly at me and there are mixed emotions in her eyes. Relief for finding me (why, I will never know, though), annoyance at my clothing and surprise that I walked back in the mansion without being caught. When I decide to tune back in, I hear two things that make me want to back track.

The first thing was pertaining to Macey and me being attacked in Boston. There would be a permanent Secret Service agent on Macey from now on until the end of the election, as well as announcing that I will be joining her during the campaign. Did I mention that the Senator and his wife thanked me for saving Macey and personally invited me to be part of their campaign? Well, they did, and for Macey's sanity and everyone else's health, I said I would. Then I heard who the agent would be. Abby. As in my godmother, Agent Abby Cameron. When she walked down the Grand Hall to take her place in the other chair, when winked at me and mouthed 'revenge' to me. Yikes.

The other thing was about CoveOps. Now this should be fun. Rachel literally said these exact words: "This year Professor Buckingham is offering a new course, History of Espionage, for the Junior and Senior classes, and we have a new Covert Operations teacher, so let's welcome Agent Joe Solomon, ladies. Do not underestimate him and give him no reason to do so with yourselves." When my dad walked in, I was almost smiling at him and barfing at what I heard and saw. My sisterhood, headmistress and godmother were all swooning. Everywhere I turned, I heard "wow, he's hot" and stuff like that. Gross, I know. What can you do when your sisterhood, godmother and as-good-as-godmother swoon for your dad (that no one knows is really your dad)?

* * *

**So that's it, chicas.**** What did you guys think of it? Marry it? Kill it slowly then eat the meat as BBQ and use the blood as sauce? Tell me what you think! Send me ideas!**

**Peace out to y'all! ~Jommie Obsessed Zammie Lover**

**PS: Jommie isn't what you think it is. Jommie is Joe and Cam, as in a couple. I know it sounds wrong, but wouldn't it be just HILARIOUS if there was some Jommie? I ship both Jommie and Zammie (because screw logic, that's why, okay?)**

**Ah, and one more thing: VOTE ON MY POLL, I NEED TO KNOW!**


	2. Heartfelt Speeches

**DISCLAIMER: SO, I NOTICED THAT I HADN'T POSTED A DISCLAIMER, SO THIS GOES FOR ALL CHAPTERS BECAUSE I FORGET AND I HAD FORGOTTEN AND YOU GET THE POINT. SO, I OWN NOTHING THAT IS IN THE GALLAGHER GIRLS SERIES' BOOKS, BECAUSE THAT ALL BELONGS TO THE ONE AND ONLY ALLY CARTER. I ALSO OWN NOTHING THAT SEEMS FAMILIAR, SO IF I ACCIDENTALLY COPY YOUR IDEA, I'M SO SORRY, AND I TAKE NO CREDIT, JUST TELL ME WHO YOU ARE AND WHICH STORY, THEN I'LL MAKE A NOTE HERE!**

**Hey everyone! So, I'm back, I finally remembered to post this chapter (because I wrote it up a while ago, I just never posted it for some reason...)! Please don't kill me or hate me for forgetting, it's just that, I have many stories in the making, not to mention stories to read and it's a lot for me to handle, not to mention school and stuff... Anyways, I kept y'all waiting for this long enough, so here goes the next chappie!**

* * *

After dinner, I decided I would wait for the girls and be done with whatever torture they decide to put me through. Soon, only me, my roommates, and Rachel are left in here. And Abby, of course, since she now has to be with Macey 24/7. My dad just flashed me a smile and walked out, abandoning me here. "Oh God, help me... What are you guys gonna do to me this year?" They laughed and I got a severe case of déjà vu from this morning when Abby slung me over her shoulder. "Squirt, I am not in the mood to knock you out again, so just sit still and enjoy the night, okay?" I just sighed in defeat.

Precisely 5 minutes later, Abby sets me down. I know we are in one of the unused classrooms (the one we always used for parties when given permission from Rachel), but they totally modified it this year. It has purple walls and a fuzzy bright yet dark purple carpet, with beanbags, a TV, a table with a cake and a table with seven perfectly wrapped presents, and a _karaoke corner_. Oh no, I'm _not_ going to sing. NO WAY IN HELL. But they obviously had different plans. Thankfully, they chose now to do the whole birthday speeches everyone does before the birthday person cuts the cake. Abby kicked it off.

"Happy birthday Squirt! You might not be family by blood, but you are as close as I'll ever have to a daughter and I love you a lot. I remember sweet "innocent" baby Cam, when you were five. There was one time where I was playing hide and seek with you because your father was deranged enough to leave a five year old in my care for one night, and you found me in less than a minute, like you knew where I was. You never actually saw me; you heard my not-so-silent footsteps and tailed me with your eyes closed. And I was actually caught red-handed by a 5 year old. You're good, and if Solomon says otherwise, we could always scare the crap out of him..." I remember that day, dad had a debriefing and Abby was babysitting. I told her I was bored, so she said we were going to play hide and seek. She was hiding first, so I counted to 10 and went looking for her. Little did she know, I was blind-tailing her (tailing her by sound, not by sight). When I finished counting, I was still far from her, but close enough to hear her steps. In 49 seconds, I 'found' her and she was amazed at me. It was a nice day, and pretty funny when Abby told Dad (let's just say the next day I woke up to cowboy boots and a helmet on my desk, with a riddle that basically said he bought me a horse... yes, he was _that_ proud of me). Next was Rachel.

"Cammie, when Jasmine told me and Abby she was having a daughter, we were over the moon. You know, I've always wanted a daughter and so has Abby. Abby just isn't what she calls 'parenting material', even if numerous babysitting days proved her wrong. And me, well, I guess I never thought I was ready. But deep inside, we both wanted a little girl to call our own, and you are about as close at we can get to that. I love you like a daughter and when I heard you weren't in the mansion I couldn't help but worry if you were okay. And I was _really_ impressed you managed to leave and come back without causing a Code Black or anybody seeing you... You are just like your dad, yet so much alike your mom. The only difference between you and Jas it that you aren't a civilian, you are an official agent *at this I get surprised looks from Abby, Bex, Liz and Mace*. Not only that, but you are the youngest agent in the history of espionage. That is impressive, to say the least. Happy birthday, sweetie." I smiled at her saying I'm like my mom and dad. I never met my mom, but from what I know about her (which is a lot, by the way), she was an amazing person.

When Rachel finished her speech, Abby pops the question. "Since when are you an official agent? What agency? Oh my God, I am so proud of you! Wait does your father know? Who _does_ know?" I laugh a little, and tell her to breathe. "Well, I joined the CIA officially exactly 3 months, 4 days, 8 hours and 37 minutes ago, but I was always there unofficially. Like tagging along on missions with dad and stuff, but then he tells me the Director wanted to see me and I was like, 'crap, I'm dead, I'm so dead. What did I do?' and then, poof, I'm an agent. Yes, dad knows, by the way. The only people that did know were Rach, my dad, Director Giovanni, me and the agent that Giovanni had give me my badge and gun. Now, I guess you, Bex, Liz and Mace get in the picture too." Then they squeal and hug me. Soon, Bex starts talking.

"Wow, Cam... Can you believe it? It's really been four years since we met. I remember how that went. You were in the library, crying because of someone called Uncle Matt *at the mentioning of him, me, Abby and Rachel stiffen* or something like that, because he was MIA, and I came up to you, and started tickling you because you know how much I hate seeing people cry. That is also how I found one of your weaknesses. We were like two halves of a whole, in a totally sister-slash-best-friend way. And since then we were inseparable, even when I got in trouble that one time when I not-so-accidentally kicked the P&E teacher for making us do push ups. You took part of the blame and we suffered in detention together, you were used to it by then, with the whole uniform thing. If there is one thing I should tell you it is this: you are seriously _the best spy_ I know. Not the best spy-_in-training_, I really mean just 'spy'. You are amazing, you are a chameleon, you fight really well, and you are a genius and amazing with R&D stuff too. You are like the brother I always wanted kind of, because you cannot stand to do anything that even resembles something girly. You make fun of chick flicks, can't stand skirts, dresses or high heels and cannot, for the life of you, be emotional without saying 'I sound like such a girl'. I love you, you know that, right? Happy birthday, Cammie!" I nod and tell her I love her too while I hug her. Up next is Lizzie.

"Uh, geez... I don't even know where to start. Cam, when we met, it was kind of funny. I was just looking for our room, when you appear out of nowhere and tell me where it is, and I hadn't even told you where I was going. To be honest, it freaked me out even you introduced yourself. You actually said, and I quote: 'Hey, Liz. I'm Cammie, the best spy you will ever meet and the best friend you could have. I honestly recommend you be careful with where you step though. I know you are kind of klutzy, no offense by the way.' Turns out you were right. About every detail. And the creepy part: I hadn't even said anything to you yet, and you already knew my name and how much of a klutz I am, not to mention you knew my room and destination. To this day, I still do not know how you figured out I am your roommate, my name, and that I am the biggest klutz ever. But I still am surprised at how you really are the best spy I ever met, and you are one of the best friends I could have. But you aren't _just_ my friend. You are my _sister_, and I am your favorite techie. I'm your partner in crime when it involves research, hacking or anything that is technological. You probably don't realize it, but it is amazing how much you can care for other people. Like that time when I was stuck in the hospital wing because I severely sprained my ankle and you refused to go to class, you sat there all day with me. Helping me with everything. I felt bad, I mean, you had to miss two weeks of school, make up 4 tests, and learn 4 new P&E moves. I told you it was okay for you to go, and the Headmistress even tried prying you from my bedside, but you 'borrowed' the Dr. Fibbs handcuff prototype that only opens with DNA recognition from the person who cuffed someone in the first place and she didn't know, but she eventually gave up because you are so stubborn when it comes to these things. Happy birthday, Chameleon." When she mentioned the ankle incident, Rachel glared at me playfully, and we were laughing a bit. When Liz told everyone about the time Rachel tried yanking me out of there to attend classes and I handcuffed myself to the bed, we were all laughing. Then I hugged her and Macey began talking.

"Oh God, I will never forget my first day at school here. It was in one word: random. We were in the 9th grade, and everybody knew other languages and I only knew French and plain ol' English. When I walked in the classroom, Bex, Tina, Kim, Courtney, Eva and Anna started calling me a whore and a slut in some random languages and I was like 'o-kay, then...' because I had no idea what they were saying. But then Cammie yells at them in French to shut up, saying that it was immoral of them to call me those things when they don't know me in person and how rude they were. Even though we were in C&A and you were yelling in class, Madame Dabney gave you extra credit for being able to convey a message without cursing and being gentle while doing so. I thought that if you were willing to stand up for me, you were willing to befriend me. And you did more than that. You took me under your... I'd say wing, but chameleons don't have wings... Ah, I know: you took me under your invisibility cloak. You helped me catch up in half a semester. You got me out of those damned newbie classes I hated just too much. We became friends, and eventually you convinced Bex that I was nice and all that jazz. And in Boston, when you helped me out on the rooftop, I am sorry that you had to go through that, but I am happy you were there. Because while best friends stick up for each other, only sisters would draw away the fight and not back out when things get ugly. And today when the Senator asked you to join us on the campaign – and I really mean it when I say I didn't know he was going to do that – and you said yes, I couldn't thank you enough. You did that for me not to end up blowing Gallagher's cover, basically meaning you are going to make sure I don't murder anyone. Thanks for caring, thanks for everything. Most importantly, thanks for being who you are, because if you hadn't told Bex and the girls off last year, I probably would've never been friends with you. So we did this for you, the best spy we know and the best friend we could have. Happy birthday, Cammie. And I will get my revenge on you from the skirt this morning." I was speechless, so I just hugged her and thanked her for everything she has done for me. But I was cut off by a voice I haven't heard in 3 years. My aunt Thalia.

"Happy birthday, Chameleon. It's been 16 years already? Time sure flies. And congrats on the agent thing, by the way. So how is your dad? Still the cocky, annoying yet funny and nice guy he was 3 years ago?" I laughed. "Yes, Aunt Thalia, Dad is fine. He is the same guy you saw three years ago, just with more experience. I missed you, you know that? Three years can make a girl miss her biological aunt, even if I do have Abby and Rachel. Where were you?" She smiles and tells me the single most annoying word ever: "Classified." My roommates and me shared a glance and we were all on the same page: we were going to do some serious hacking. Then, Macey handed me a cake-slicing knife thingy **(A/N: sorry, I don't know what it is called, and I don't think Cam would know anyways, so...)** and told me to just cut the cake already. I laughed a bit and cut it.

It was my dad's recipe, it was an Oreo-pistachio-chocolate-caramel cake, and even if I know I could be eating a crème brûléé, I would much rather eat my dad's cake. It is really awesome. It's just that, the people who know what is in the cake before tasting it seem to think it tastes terrible. As I blew out the candles I made my wish: '_to meet a nice guy, who loves me and isn't afraid of my father and would do anything to be with me_'.

Eventually we all finished the cake, and aunt Thalia said that she had to leave, she just dropped by to say 'hi'. So Bex cornered me into opening my presents. I was nearly afraid of finding out what Macey is getting me. So here is a list of what I got and who gave it to me:

From Rachel, I got a signed first edition of 'A Spy's Guide to Underground Russia' (let's just say I _loved_ it)

From Abby, I got a gun. But not just any gun, because according to her, it is a gun that was custom made to only shoot if the finger pulling the trigger has my fingerprint on it. **(A/N: imagine James Bond's gun from Operation Skyfall...)** (Let's just say I was over the moon with that one)

From Bex, I got my favorite CDs (which I only had from iTunes): Let's Dance (by David Bowie) and American Idiot (by Green Day) and get this: _they were both autographed!_ (Let's just say that I could not contain the inevitable 'OMG! Thank you, thank you, thank you!' that is like second nature to girls)

From Macey, I got a my-style-yet-Macey-approved outfit: an authentic leather jacket, a Green Day T-shirt (it had the heart hand grenade from 'She's a Rebel' – I _loved_ it!) and black ripped skinny jeans, with some silver flats (this is the only outfit from Macey that I would actually wear for fun and I enjoyed that fact a lot)

From Lizzie, I got a new firewall that is a mixture between her personal one, a previous Gallagher one that she managed to swipe and the current CIA one that she designed, a decoder app for my phone and an encyclopedia in the form of a watch (which I call the Lizziepedia)

From Aunt Thalia, I got an awesome Swiss Army pocketknife and my very own pair of cuffs (which I might have fun with, you never know...)

Surprisingly, there was another one from Dad... It was a box, and it had a key in it. But not just any key. It was a key with a _Porsche_ keychain that comes with the keys of a Porsche car. There was also a note with it:

_Cam, it has come to my attention that it is a civilian tradition for fathers to buy their daughters a car on their sixteenth birthday, so I am complying. One condition though: come to my office and I will tell you what it is and where your car is. Come alone. Inre, A wann ponn phom ibeup mo boalg yeus did pemessew al cnirr ild A wann inre ponn ovosyelo ibeup yeu boalg il igolp... Happy birthday, little chameleon._

Now, a regular person probably wouldn't appreciate my father encoding that part. But I did, because nobody except Rachel, Abby, Thalia, Dad, Macey, Bex, Liz, Giovanni, Agent Coulson and me know. Even though Abby and my roommates could have figured it out tomorrow with the rest of the sophomore class. In case you are wondering what my dad wrote, here's the key for the code:

TENIS – POLAR. It's a simple substitution code I made up when I was three and I talked like that for a whole four weeks until Dad taught me some really cool ones. So in case you are a retard (no offense to retards around the world!), here's what he wrote, in plain English:

_Also, I will tell them about me being your dad tomorrow in class and I will also tell everyone about you being an agent..._

They were all wondering what was on the note, so I read it to them, skipping the encoded part, obviously. Abby and Rachel smirked at the nickname he first gave me when I was six, and by the look in their eyes they were thinking the same thing: '_This is _so_ blackmail-worthy material_', or something along those lines. So I shot them a look that said '_Leave my dad alone. He might be your best friend and all, but he is still my dad. All fathers give their kids pet names!' _Thankfully, they understood my look and they dropped it. For now.

As the birthday party went on, we were watching a movie of my choice. To crack a laugh out of everyone, I chose "007: Operation Skyfall". If Bond was a real agent and he pulled half of the stunts he does on the field, he'd be dead in two seconds flat. Or less. We were all laughing our butts off until it ended. Then Macey decided she would avenge her skirt now. How? By suggesting we play Truth or Dare. Oh God, help me.

* * *

**So, love it, hate it? Marry it? Kill it slowly and painfully and laugh maniacally while doing so? I know, this chapter sucks, it's more of a filler than anything else, I guess, but it's as good as it gets, because I can't rewrite things without changing the plot into something completely WTF... I also really want to thank all of my precious reviewers for reviewing, so here it goes:**

**GallagherGirlXOX: I'm glad to hear that, keep on reading and don't give up on me if I disappear for a while, okay?**

**Guest (LoudNProud): Thanks a million, it means a lot to have people saying that I write well! I love hearing compliments, especially if they are just too amazing to believe (like saying I'm a good writer - bah, I suck!) I'm sorry for making you wait a decade for the chapter, I hope it was worth it! And thanks (for the 'Happy Birthday'), it was pretty funny...**

**Uknowiloveu: Do I even have to say it? My girly girl, thanks a mil' for reading this, I am so happy that you like it! And I'll have you know that you're not _totally_ responsible for me not updating the story this time... Haha, just kidding, you always cheer me up even if I'm not gloomy and down (if that makes sense at all)! I miss PMing with you!**

**BLACK FIRE-SilverGallagherGirl: Thanks a lot for reading this and I am so happy that you like it! I really like your stories too, please update them ASAP! **

**So that was it, love y'all! Please review, because they make my day and I enjoy replying to them (that's how I became friends with a really cool weirdo!)! Over and out. PEACE!  
~Jommie Obsessed Zammie Lover**


	3. Truth or Dare, Cammie?

"So let's kick it off. Here are the rules: as we all know, all of us are horrible singers or I assume we all are, since I know the majority is and I don't want to risk the sake of my beloved ears. So, a dare involving singing is banned. *I picked up the small whiteboard and write down, in big block letters '_NO SINGING_'* Also, no dares that involve the people in your class. Teachers are only allowed if it is for prank calls. *I wrote down '_NO OTHER PEOPLE EXCEPT TEACHERS FOR PRANK CALLS_'* So that's about it. Let's –" I cut off Rachel. "Wait, one more rule is important, considering it is _Macey McHenry_ we're playing with. No converting this into _strip_ truth or dare if people refuse a dare or refuse or lie at a truth. If someone refuses they have to do the other option, am I clear?" Abby and Rachel gave me confused yet curious and amused looks, Bex looked at me like if I never let her have any fun and Liz looked at me like I was her savior. I wrote down our last two rules. _'NO CONVERTING INTO STRIP TRUTH OR DARE' _and _'IF A DARE IS REFUSED, THE GIRL IS GIVEN A TRUTH. IF A TRUTH IS REFUSED OR THE GIRL IS FOUND LYING, SHE IS GIVEN A DARE_'. Abby started us off.

"Okay, um... Baxter, truth or dare?" she had a mischievous grin now. I fear for Bex's pride/sanity/health now. "Dare, duh. Whatcha got for me, Abby?" I tried to help her. "Bex, are you sure you don't want to go with truth? I mean, look at her, you can see the evil in her smile. *she nodded a 'no', meaning she will stick to the dare...* I warned you, don't say I didn't try." But she waited for Abby's dare. "Okay, let's go easy on you. I dare you to call Solomon and tell him you think he is hot and you would really appreciate if tomorrow he comes to class shirtless." Bex blushed and said, to Rachel, "Give me his number." She wrote it down and Bex began the call, putting it on speaker. She asked if she could disguise her voice, and we allowed..

(A/N: Bex: Italics – Joe: Underlined – Girls: Normal)

_Hey there, Mr. Hottie, how are you doing?_

We were containing our laughs as Bex talked in an American accent with a seductive tone to it.

Who is this? How did you get my number? Wait, Abby, are you drunk again?

I gazed towards my 'aunt', as did everyone else. She was becoming redder by the second.

_Who's Abby? I'm Hayley. Would you, by any chance, mind coming to class without a shirt tomorrow? That would be fun. I bet this Abby girl will enjoy that, and so would I._

I was almost bursting out in laughter (hey, he might be my dad and all, but God is this funny or what?), as was everyone but Bex.

Look, I will find out who you are. And when I do, you will not appreciate the consequences.

Bex hung up on him then. We all started laughing like we were insane, and Rachel and me ganged up on Abby. "Abby, what did he mean by 'are you drunk again'? Did you guys hook up last time you were drunk and drunk-dialed him?" Good, Rach. Why not talk about my godmother and father hooking up? (Note the dripping sarcasm) But what she said was worse. "Uh, no. But for the sake of innocent minds in this room *and her eyes darted to me with a 'you'd rather not know' look* I will not relive that memory." And the unspoken excuse of for my sake too, when they were glancing at me and I had a disgusted look on my face. "Okay, Bex. Your turn. Let's just forget this ever happened because, well, _awkward_..." I said, just to relieve the tension.

"Cam, truth or dare?" Crap, I'm dead now. "Uh... um... Truth." She looked disappointed in me, and said the words that are my doom. "What's your biggest secret?" Oh shit, well, nice knowing you guys. "Well if I told you guys it wouldn't de a secret, would it? Since telling defeats the purpose of a secret, sorry, no can do. Give me a dare instead." I know, I am begging to die now, but for the love of God, what was I supposed to do? Tell them? **(A/N: *hint hint* DRAMA!)**

She gave me one dare my dad would flip if he found out I did, Rachel was fuming and Abby looked amused but I could tell she was almost as mad as her sister. "I dare you to drink this whole bottle alone." She told me, while handing me a bottle of Vodka. "Before I get buzzed, I would just like to say one thing: _any and everything I do or say never leaves this room_, am I clear? So Abby and Rachel, you guys _will not_ tell my dad about this dare. Girls, you will sure as hell _never_ tell anything I say or do to anyone, and if you manage to find my dad, you will _not_ tell him anything unless the five of you have a death wish. Understood?" They all nodded and I could tell they knew I meant it. So I uncapped the bottle and started downing it all.

"She is going to have one wicked headache tomorrow, that's for sure. And does anyone know if she can hold her liquor? Because I have never seen her drink so I don't know." Macey! What the hell? I'd tell her off or flip her the bird, but I am in no state to. I only drank three sips of the bottle and I am already getting lightheaded. The rest of the night is a blur to me.

* * *

**My dear little reviewers, here are your dear little replies!**

**Cool Weirdo, Brit-Lady, Anam, Nut, Girly, Uknowiloveu, you know who you are! Anyways: I'm happy that you found it so "AMAZ-BALLS"! On another note, I hate to break it to you, but you can't marry stories, honey... And maybe... Love you too, Doll!**

**BLACK FIRE-SilverGallagherGirl: I'm glad that it's Goode! OMG Skyfall! We can fangirl together!**

**Anonymous (Guest): I took your advice, and possibly...**

**So, darlings, KEEP ON SPYING IN A CIVILIAN WORLD! (Sorry, I kinda like Pearl Jam) and don't forget to tell me what you think!**

**~JOZL**


	4. Meet Solomon's Daughter, Sophomores

**It's been a while, huh? Well, either way, an update is still an update, so I'm still good.**

* * *

I wake up at 6AM by my own accord today. Why? Because I have a hangover, because of Bex. Oh, wait. Excuse me, I have to go barf my insides out now. *Sounds of major hurling done by me, Liz comes over and holds my hair, then gives me some water and Advil for the hangover after mad teeth brushing by yours truly*.

"Liz, did I do anything that was that bad yesterday night?", I asked, concerned for my dignity.

"Not really, about a quarter way of the bottle you were _really_ drunk and you passed out. You didn't actually say anything or do anything, you were determined to complete the dare. After you passed out, everyone hit Bex for doing that and we brought you upstairs. How are you feeling?"

"Like crap. My head is pounding, and oh God, the light is so bright! And don't yell, you don't want to wake up the girls do you?" I was making my way to my closet to get my blouse, pants and boots.

"Cam, the lights aren't on, and I wasn't yelling. Now I am whispering. You have a hangover, and a wicked headache like Macey said you would."

I went to the bathroom, took a shower, put on my uniform, combed my wet hair and stepped out. Macey handed me a pair of sunglasses and whispered to me, "Trust me, the shades help. I've gotten hangovers before, I know what I am talking about. And in case anyone asks, everyone knows about yesterday being your birthday, so just say you partied hard."

I whispered my thanks and got my bookbag, with my notebooks, textbooks, laptop, P&E uniform, pencil case and badge (you never know, I might need to use my CIA badge for something). I put my wallet (which had $550 in cash, thanks to my grandparents' birthday money), iPod, earplugs, emergency FlashDrive and portable lock-picking kit in my pants' pocket, along with my new car's keys.

While I was waiting for Macey, Liz and Bex to get ready, Abby showed up and sat down next to me.

"Hey Squirt, how bad is the head? You know, your dad is going to flip when he gets you alone after breakfast when he sees you like that. But me and Rach got your back. And knowing you, you can probably take him alone." I smiled a little.

"Thanks for that, though I bet I probably can take him. But the crappy thing is that he knows _all_ my weaknesses. Sure, I know all of his too, but still. And I have one hell of a headache."

She chuckled and handed me some earplugs, telling me that they don't completely block out the sound, it just muffles it and also, they are transparent, so they can't be seen. The girls were ready, I put in the earplugs, Abby explained to them about how they don't have to whisper anymore and we went downstairs.

As I walked down the stairs to what could very well be my doom, I decided to stop by Rachel's office and get my schedule for the semester early, so I won't have to come after breakfast with everyone. I don't even want to get close to food, after my barfing from this morning. But just in case, I snag some of Rach's candy. I got two packages of Peanut M&Ms, one package of gummy bears and a candy bar. Here is the Sophomore Class schedule:

_08:00 – 09:00: Covert Operations – Joseph Solomon  
__09:00 – 10:00: Languages (Portuguese) – Isabella Radsjay  
10:00 – 11:00: Countries of the World – Daniel Smith  
11:00 – 12:00: Protection and Enforcement – Olivia Hancock  
12:00 – 13:00: Lunch  
13:00 – 14:00: Culture and Assimilation – Cécille Dabney  
14:00 – 15:00: Computing – Harvey Mosckowitz  
15:00 – 16:00: Languages (Spanish) – Rafaella Hernandéz García  
16:00 – 17:00: Free Period  
17:00 – 18:00: Free Period  
18:00 – 19:00: Free Period  
19:00 – 20:00: Dinner  
Observation: Free Periods may be used for extra credit, visits to the Research and Development Labs, training in the Protection and Enforcement barn, practicing of sports (i.e.: soccer, basketball, horseback riding), homework or detention. Leaving school grounds is not permitted unless strict permission from the headmistress or accompanied by a faculty member._

I have my dad for first period. Fan-fucking-tastic. I am so dead now. I eat the candy bar and put away the rest of the candy. I think I should wander around for the next 20 minutes of life I have rest before Mr. Solomon (it will be just _too_ funny to call him this in class) kills me.

As I mindlessly wander the mansion, I notice my dad is on my tail.

"What do you want, Dad?" He smiles evilly at me and walks towards me. He looks at my ears then smiles more and I know he made the connection when he was tailing me and he got a whiff of me. I know what he is going to do, so I run for my life.

No, scratch that, I bolt for it. I try to be myself, the chameleon. I run around the mansion and since I still have fifteen minutes to live I decide I will go into hiding. As in I will go hide in my secret passageways. Because even though the number one rule to being invisible is '_Hiding is for amateurs_', my dad will overlook it because he thinks I will go for my hardest trick (ditching my tail, get somebody to disguise themself as me for a decoy and disguise myself as someone else) instead, thinking that something as stupid as hiding wouldn't work.

The minutes tick away as I walk in a passageway that leads directly to Sublevel One with a scanner. Since I don't feel like saying my full name and occupation, I just flash my badge at the optical scanner and it lets me through. When I walk in, almost everyone is here; the only people missing are my roommates, my godmother and my father/teacher/cause of death. Everyone is staring at me, but that is probably because I just emerged from a bookshelf.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer! Sheesh!" After that, I sit down and wait for class to begin in 2 minutes and 37 seconds.

My friends make it with precisely one minute to spare. They take the seats next to me.

"Cam, do you know what is with Mr. Solomon? He was running around the mansion, looking for someone or something. And why weren't you at breakfast?" Thanks, Liz. Now everyone is looking at me, including my dad, who just walked in and is joining he stare-fest that even Abby was a part of.

"Who can tell me why are we staring at her like all our lives depend on it?" That was Dad's question, and I quickly answer in a low grumble only him, Abby, Macey, Liz and Bex can hear.

"Because they are all way too freaking nosy for their own flipping good, that's why." He looks a bit confused but clears his eyes from any emotion in a flash, beginning our first CoveOps lesson.

"First off, I would like to congratulate Ms. Solomon on her grand achievement. She is officially the youngest CIA agent in the history of espionage. Nothing less than what I would expect of my daughter. Congrats." He says that staring at me, and I couldn't be invisible if I were transparent now. Every single soul was staring at me now. Again, fan-fucking-tastic.

"Geez, _Dad_. You'd think that _the _Joe Solomon would be over it by now. Apparently, you aren't over it. Tina, before you annoy the crap out of me, yes, it is true. Yes, I am his daughter. Yes, I now am an official CIA agent. No, I don't give a damn if you want to know the exact play-by-play of how that happened, no way in hell am I telling you." Tina was looking like she found the super scoop she was looking for, my dad was a bit surprised I called him dad in front of everyone and that I confirmed the agent thing, Abby was almost bursting in laughter and my roommates were in shock.

"_YOU'RE HIS DAUGHTER_?!" The three of them asked at the same time.

"Guys, what did I say about saying the same thing at the same time? _It's creepy!_ Don't do that, okay? And yes, for the second time in 4 minutes, and please do not make me repeat this statement again. Yes, I am Mr. Solomon's daughter. My full name is Cameron Ann Solomon, not just Cameron Ann. I mean, seriously, who in their right mind would put 'Ann' as their last name?" My dad was smiling and Abby was laughing a bit, everyone else was in shock. I walk over to Tina and Anna and shut their gaping mouths with my hands, telling them to 'stop attracting flies'.

"Dad, what are you so smiley about? Knowing you, you only smile like that when you either want to ruin my life or mess with it, or you are trying to contain a serious laugh. So spill unless you want me to make use of what I learned in Holland, winter break, seven years ago." He gulped a bit at that, because seven years ago, during winter break I learned how to paralyze a man in 5 seconds with my nails, along with how to make sure a man can't have kids in a _very_ painful way.

"Well, Ms. Solomon, I would appreciate if you didn't mention previous _classified_ missions I had let you tag along on. And I am so 'smiley' as you put it, because you obviously forgot what I told you when we were coming to Gallagher this year, not to mention I think we still have a score to settle.

Oh no, he is going to tickle me. No, this wasn't sarcasm, it's just that I am _really, really _ticklish. I had let the horror in my eyes show for a millisecond before covering up.

"Uh, excuse me, I'm going to go run for my dear life now. It was nice knowing you guys. In my funeral, make sure he feels extra guilty for killing me, okay?" And just like that, I ran out the door of the classroom, becoming invisible to all, even a ninja wouldn't be able to see me.

* * *

**Sooooooooo, what do you guys think? Time to answer my dear little reviews!**

**GallegherGirlXOX: Aw, come on, you know I had to put in Abby and Joey...**

**Uknowiloveu: Luv, ya know that if I could have done it better I would've, but I can't/couldn't so I didn't... And I know you wouldn't literally marry it, but knowing you, anything is possible... Let's just say Joey is gonna have some fun when he sees Cam... As for what Abby did, that's for me to know and you to spy out...**

**LoudNProud125: Yes, she's just about the definition of a light-weight... Hehe... Well, you never know, right... Gosh, you're a nut... But hey, I'm one too, so NUTS UNITE! RELEASE NUT POWER! SCREW YOUR ALLERGIES (well, if you're allergic to nuts, I mean)!**

**alilrose: When I read your review, I was jumping up and down from happiness because you finally started reading all my stories and I'm like, yay...**

**Hana99: Your review was just... Wow. Seriously. I'm over the moon that you think mine is the best fanfiction for Gallagher Girls, and even higher above it that I apparently have a fan... And, you shall be dying no longer, here's your update!**

**Goode101: Coolio, I updated... Now what?**

* * *

**Ladies, that was it, I hope you guys like it, and please don't be mad if I take a bazillion years to update!**

**Over and out!**

**~JOZL**


End file.
